


Survivors of Subcon || PART 1

by GalaxxiFennec



Series: Survivors of Subcon [1]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: GRIMDARK/DARK AU, Gen, IM SO EXCITED IVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY-, Ooo Hat is really sad, Small Tw for mentioned eye gore maybe?? Not sure it’s not that bad, clock child, mentions of Dj Grooves-, original Au lmao, this is not a cute and fluffy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxxiFennec/pseuds/GalaxxiFennec
Summary: This isn’t you run of the mill A Hat in Time StoryHere is your introduction to a planet that’s been heavily changed by one beloved friends betrayal. People are injured. People are missing. And we are about to see our beloved childish heroine, changed by these events go on a journey she didn’t expect.
Series: Survivors of Subcon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819927
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Survivors of Subcon || PART 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Welcome to SSAU. Before you begin reading I’d like you to know that SSAU is uhhh HELLA fucking Dark and is not your run of the mill Hat in Time fic, it’s labeled personally as a Grimdark/Pyschological Horror with themes of certain sensitive topics!  
> This specific chapter will include: Mention of eye injury/mild eye gore  
> So please proceed with CAUTION!  
> Thank you to my friends for helping me write this and very much thanks to you the reader!  
> Thank you for reading!!  
> Enjoy!

It was so cold that day, cold enough that it was too hard for Hat kid to sleep. She gripped onto her thin and raggedy excuse for a blanket as she gazed out the window. It was purple, this time a light pastel shade. The sky was always purple now and you’d need a clock just to figure out exactly what time of day it was. “You alright Sugar? You’ve been staring out that window all day...c’mere and I’ll check on your eye for the day”

Hat turns to look at her guardian, Cooking Cat. The only other person in the humid bunker that would even dare try to strike friendly conversation in such a dim living situation. Getting up, Hat approaches the cat and smiles. Cooking Cat had that sort of effect on people. Perhaps it was the sake that despite being effected by the dim situation, she still tried to keep a smile and a motherly aura around herself. 

“Alright, lemme check your little problem here”  
Cooking cat slowly moved her paw to what was now the little girl’s eye, because you see, instead of it being a normal eye, a clock with a gold rim sat in place in her eye socket, ticking away every second.  
“How has it been feeling recently?”

“It’s been fine as per usual, it still kinda hurts to touch it for some reason-“  
Hattie began to rub around the rim with her sleeve out of instinct. For months it’s been a part of her body, and Hat didn’t really know where it came from, or rather, she did but never liked to talk about where it came from.

“Well that’s good! Do you want anything to eat? I was gonna go out to scavenge for provisions and survivors” Cooking cat asks, beginning to unwrap the old and dirty bandages around her own face to replace it with some new ones. Hat seemed a bit uncomfortable seeing the furless skin and gore that was under it, even for a second. At least they could both relate into being half blind. 

“No thanks. I’m not that hungry”

“Your loss then!”  
The cat licks the child’s forehead and sits up to gather her things around the small bunker, leaving Hat kid to do whatever she’d want. Not like there’s much anyway. It was just an old mafia goon house turned safe house, herself surrounded by a few strangers taken in by Cookie and her old Pal, Dj Grooves who was washed up on Mafia Town shore covered in bruises and bites and the used to be flamboyant and charming penguin was now just this quiet and solemn bird. Current Events really has changed this planet for the worse.

“I’ll be back sugar! Remember! Don’t let anyone in if you don’t know who they are!”  
Cooking Cat looks at Hat with a satchel over her shoulder and a rifle in her paws.  
Hat nods as she watches the cat carefully remove the locks to the door and leave, a peek at the outside world being revealed for just a second.

She got up and locked up behind her adoptive mother and then walked over to the corner by the window. The area that’s practically claimed as “hers”. This was her normal life now. Every day, every hour, every minute. She curled up unto her “bed” and sat there silently thinking to herself. Her eye quietly ticking to break the dead silence.


End file.
